Good Girl
by hailey22
Summary: Danny breaks up with Sam and breaks her heart. what happens when they are at the same club? Will sparks fly or will it crash and burn.
1. Chapter 1

Good girl by Carrie Underwood

I do not own Danny Phantom

_1 week ago:_

"_Danny, don't leave me! You promised to love me forever!" Sam said while trying to run after Danny. _

"_I'm sorry Sam I have to go!" Danny said while running into his house. _

"_NO! DON"T LEAVE ME!" Sam said while crying. She tried talking to Danny through the door. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"_

"_I'm so sorry Sam" that was the last she heard form him. He never spoke to her again. She was crushed._

_Present time:_

"Come on Sam we have to go" Sam's friend Tucker said through Sam's bedroom door.

"But I don't want to do karaoke I want to stay here and cry" Sam said through her pillow.

"Don't make me come in there! I will drag you out here and will bring you to the club dead or alive!"

"FINE! I'm coming!" She walked out her door and was dressed in a black nightgown with bats everywhere. Tucker had to admit she looked sexy but he quickly looked away.

"Clothes please!"

"Right right. He he!" she went back to her room and grabbed a short black cocktail dress with black flowers at the bottom. "Ready" She said in a small voice.

Danny was heading into his usual club. He had missed Sam so much he would try to drink himself to death every night but his ghost powers forbid it and purified him. _Why? Why did I break up with her! She was so special! WHY! WHY! WHY! _He thought.

He was walking to the bar when someone caught his eye. It was Paulina. She looked beautiful. He didn't know if it was the booze talking or what but he thought she looked pretty. He walked over to her and started talking.

Meanwhile, Sam walked into the same club and noticed Danny. She felt her heart stop. But she felt something…. Different. She felt anger and jealousy. She had had it! She walked up to the stage and told the DJ what song she wanted. She said, "Give me Good Girl by Carrie Underwood."

"Good choice" Said the DJ with a smirk. Just then Danny noticed her and his heart stopped. What was she doing here? Then he noticed tucker and he thought he dragged her there. But what was she singing? Then the music started. He recognized the song as Good Girl. _Oh no! She's still mad! _He thought.

She started singing:

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

_[Hook:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

_[Hook:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

_[Bridge:]_  
Oh, he's no good, yeah  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

_[Hook/Outro:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

He knew the song was about him. So he went to talk to her but before he could she came down and KISSED a guy. He finally realized that she was no longer his. That night he was murdered in an ally drunk. Sam later married the guy he saw her with and they had 2 children. But she never forgot Danny. The guy who saved her. The guy who literally swept her off her feet. She will never forget him until the end of time.

**What did you think? It was my first Danny phantom fanfic. Tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm going to make a multi-chapter story of this so it will be up soon. **


End file.
